asphyxia
by sgraffy
Summary: ito ay tungkol sa tatlong nilalang...sina tsunade, orochimaru, at jiraia...ito ang sikreto ng kanilang buhay, mga editor's cut ...ung lang pow...,
1. saliva massacre

Sino ang mag-aakala na may nakaraan pala sila noon? Team mates pala sina Tsunade at Jiraia, at Orochimaru nung genin palang sila! Hehehe….ang ahas na si Orochimaru na sumusunod sa galaw and hair at ang mahilig na matandang ermitanyong si Jiraia at si tandang tsunade na feeling bata at sexy pa rin kahit gurang na ay may isang masayang nakaraang punung puno ng pag-ibig, kasiyahan, at mga pangarap ng kamusmusan. Ito ang kanilang lihim, ang kanilang love triangle na pilit na kinalimutan ng panahon….

Ito ang kwento ng ahas nung bulate pa laman ito kasama ang buteteng palanguylangoy sa imburnal at ng susong nag hahanap pa ng shell sa init ng araw…

**Asphyxia**

Chapter 1: Saliva Massacre

Mahilig pa noon sa pusa si Tsunade. Alagang –alaga niya si pute, ang pinakamamahal niyang pusang puti, mabalahibo at ma-pulgas…Naglalakad siya nun galling sa Ampalaya Kindergarten School Of Ninja. Masaya siya.

"Lalalalalala…" in the tune of Groovy love song from Card Captor Sakura.

"lalalalalalala-lalalala…."Awit ng batang si tsunade kasabay ang pag-bounce ng kanyang hair. Nag-pa-rebond? Hinde noh! Laway lang yan ni pute, ung pusa niya….wala tayong magagawa yan ang trip niya eh.

"lalalalalala….lalalala….lala…"sabay sa indak ang kanyang katawan..

"lalala…" masaya siyang nag-smile.

"lalalalalala!" Nang—"HI! TSUNADE!"Bulalas ng isang batang lalaki na may long jet black hair na shiny soft and smells so good. Oo, si Orochimaru. Nag-pa-rebond?

Hinde rin eh. Laway din nung pusang si Pute, na kasalukuyang nginangata ang kanyang buhok.

"hello!" Bati ni Tsunade.

"Kamusta ka na? Eto na nga pala ung pusa moh—

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Bigalang sigaw ni Tsunade. Nanlagkit ang buhok niya at nawala ang kanyang smile.

"Baket nasa iyo ang pusa ko!Anong ginagawa mo jan pute? Baket kasama mo cya?" Sa tingin ko nababaliw natong batang ito.

**Explanation:** yan! Sinasabi ko na nga ba! Bili kase ng bili ng pet sa pet shop horror, dun ba sa may recto! Eh puro fake nmn ung hayup na binebenta dun, eh! Kung saang lupalop kinukulimbat yung mga hanhimhal nah bhinhebhentha dhun! Ah basta ang pusa na iyan ay ngumangata ng buhok, parang shampoo, with conditioner at built in hair brush, na gumagalaw, walang sabon, cute at nagsasabi pa ng "Meow! Meow! " may bonus pang malagkit na laway. Back to the story…

"WAAAAH!" Sigaw ni Tsunade.

"Tama na Tsunade!" Awat ni Oro, alalang-alala siya kay Tsunade, halos baha na nga ng luha, sipon, uhog, luga ung kalsada sa iyak niya eh.

"Ibabalik ko na si pute…huhuhu singhot …" sabay hablot sa pusang ngata ng ngata ng ngata.

"Eto na…singhot…" abot kay pute na na shock sa pangyayaring walal ng buhok sa bibig niya.

"Waaaaah! Waaaaah! …Nyahahahah! Buwahahaahaha!" Sigaw, tawa sigaw tawa ni Tsunade. Paikot-ikot siya sa kalsada, kumakahol, tumatawa, lumalangoy….Tama na! I cant take this anymore! Nakakahiya ka Tsunade!

Hinagis ni Oro si pute kay Tsunade. Plak! Swak sa ulo ni Tsunade. Masaya na nmn ang pusa, may mangangata nanaman siya. Natigilan si Tsunade, natulala siya…matagal na tumigil ang lahat, tahimik sila…

"Buwahahaha!" Mamatay kang pusa ka!" Sigaw ni Tsunade sabay sakal sa pusa.

"Tumigil ka na! Tsunade! Huhuhu…singhot…" awat ulini Oro. Marami ang nakasaksi sa sakunang ito, mga nursery, kaklase, teacher, Grade 1, 2, 3…lahat na. basa ng laway nung pusa… hehehe, yuck!

Hindi na muling nakita ang pusang puti dahil brown na siya, muntik ng ma-barbeque ni Tsunade.

"Wahahaha! Demonyong pusa ka!"

"Meow!"

"Mamatay ka! Hinawaan mo ako ng balakubak ni Oro! AAARRRGGGH!"

Gosh! Grabeng mga kinder ito. Iba talaga pg-import mula sa Konoha, ang lakas…at yan ang legend, ang istorya kung bakit may phobia si Tsunadesa dugo, etse, laway pala….At yan din ang istorya kung bakit walal ng balakubak si Orochimaru dahil nginata na nung pusa….


	2. ancient froggy civilization

Chapter II: Ancient Froggy Civilization

Ang nakaraan…

Nasaksihan natin ang isang malagim na pangyayari kina ORO at TSUNADE sa nakaraan SALIVA MASSACRE. Ngaun mala2man natin ang isang lihim sa pagka mahilig ng isang matandanag sanin na si jiraiya

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"RIIIIIIIIIING!"

tunong ng bell.

Uwian na ng mga Grade 5 sa Ninja Academy ng Konoha. Maraming batang babae ang nagpapalit na ng uniform after ng PE classes. At xempre marami rin ang mga nakasilip…sa pamumuno ni—walang iba kundi si—JIRAIYA….sino p b? Pero bakit? Eto ang dahilan……

_Flashback_

Maganda ang panahon nung araw na un. Tamang-tama para sa mg Grade 1 na mag field trip. Fresh pa sa alaala ng mga batang ito ang saliva massacre.

Napaka-innocent pa nun ni Jiraiya, ignong-igno sa mga butterflies at mga flowers at birds na naglipana sa labas ng bus. Patungo sila sa Botanical Garden…..oo! Sa Botanical Garden Konoha Branch (hindi lang sa Bagiou meron nun…meron na rin sa Konoha).

Syempre kasama din dun si Tsunade, si Dan (pero di pa sila close ni Tusnade), si Oro, si Titser Sarutobi na binta pa, at ung iba nilang kasmeyts…

Normal naman ang lahat, matino na si Tsunade at wala na ang alagang pusa niya. Maayus din nmn si Oro, katulad ng dati laging nakatulala pero soft, shiny ang smell so good pa rin ang hair.

"makikita natin dito sa bandang kaliwa ng bus ang ulo ni Marcos…blah blah blah!" sabi nung tour guide at syempre walang nakikinig sa kanya.

Ngunit biglang na out of balance ang bus! WAAAAAH! Nahulog sila sa bangin! BLAGAGAG! Ewan ko ba kung bakit tanga ung driver, nakatoma ata kagabi.

Sarutobi's POV

_Marami namang buhay na pupils. Konti lang ang nasugatan._

_They manage to survie, thanks to the ninja skills they learned…._

_So far, no pupil is dead or injured, just the driver bleeding to death…_

_Kumpleto pa naman ang pupils ng class I-Masayahin_

…_hmm teka….let me check their attendance…_

_Si Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya…jiraiya? Nasan ka na?_

_Oh no! _

End of sarutobi's pov

Maraming ibon and nag-aawitan, fresh ang flowers sa paligid at maraming butterflies.

Nakadapa sa damuhan si Jiraiya, nakapikit ang kanyang mga mata. Maayos naman siya at walang bali o sugat. Mahimbing ang kanyang tulog. Nang may nag-istorbo sa kanya….

"kokak! Kokak!"

Unti-unting nagalaw ang kanyang diwa…

"hnnnnn……" ungol niya sabay ang dahan-dahang pagmulat ng kanyang mga mata.

"hello! Kokak!" ang bumulaga sa kanya

"WAAAH! BAKEMONO!"

at dun na nagsimula ang trabaho ng mga kuluguhing palaka na may make –up pa at naka- costume pa.

"yuck! Lumayo ka sakeeeen! Palaka!" tili ni jiraiya.

"teka! Kokak! Wag kang matakot sakin! ako ang iyong fairy god mother , este, froggy god father!" pagmamalaki nung palaka.

Halos tumigil ang mundo ni jiraiya sa sobrang takot. Ayaw niya sa mga palaka. They are kuluguhin and very dirty.

"ako ang iyong froggy god father at nandito ako para tulungan ka, Cinderella, ay! Ano nga bang pangalan mo, bata?" tanong ng palaka

Nakatunganga pa rin si jiraiya.

"ok…ahem! Kagaya nga nung sinabi ko, im here to help you. Ang gagawin mo lang ay sumunod sa lahat ng sasabihin ko. Ano nga bang name mo?"

"ah…jiraiya…"

"ngaun, jiraiya, kailangan mong dumalo sa party ng mahal naming prinsipeng palaka! Ito ang grand ball sa aming palasyo."

"grand ball? Frog prince?"

"oo, grand ball at frog prince!"

"e, bat ako? Hindi nmn ako prinsesa a! hindi ko maibabalik ang tunay na anyo ng inyong prinsipe! No way! Hindi ako pumapatol sa lalaki, lalo na sa palaka!" tanggi ni jiraiya.

"bakeru! At sino naman ang papatol sa iyo? Kahit kaming mga mabababang uri ng hayup ay hindi sa iyo papatol! Ang kapal mo naman!"

"kung ganon, uuwi na ako!"

"wait lang! kaya ko sinasabing pumunta ka sa grand ball ng aming mahal na prinsipe ay dahil ikaw ang napili namin sa isang napakahalagang misyon!"

"ako? Misyon? Akala ko ba nde kau papatol sakin?"

"ito ay isang triple a class type na mission. Kaya pumunta ka na sa grandball ngaun din! Kailangan mo pang malaman ang mga detalye! Nakasalalay dito ang buong lahi naming mga palakang kuluguhin!" paliwanag ng palaka at pag-amin niya sa kanyang kapintasan.

"kung ganon…sige pumapayag na ko! Para sa inyo mga palaka! Tara na!"

At tuluyan ng napasailalim ng mga palaka si jiraiya. Hindi niya alam na na pang-habang buhay na niyang dadalhin ang misyong ito at kahit kailan ay hindi na siya makakatakas dahil siya ay uni-unting mahuhumaling….

Sa grand ball, na mistulang tambayan ng mga lasinggerong palaka, tumuloy si jiraiya.

"Cheers!" yaya ni crazy frog 1

"Cheers pare kokak!" yaya ni crazy frog 2

"Pano ba iyan jiraiya, ikaw ang tagumpay ng aming lahi!" pagmamalaki ni Frog Prince

"ehehehe…hindi nmn po…pero gagawin ko ang lahat mailigtas lang kau!" serious si jiraiya, walang kaalam-alam sa kasamaang nasa harapan niya.

"har! Har! Har!" tawa nung palaka

"yuk!yuk! yuk!" tawa ng mga palaka

"buwahahahaha!" nakitawa na rin si jiraiya

"sawakas! Mag-kakaroon na rin tau ng access sa mundong ibabaw!" sigaw ng mga palaka, "whoooooooot!"

"mabuhay si jiraiya!"

"mabuhay!"

"magkakaroon na ako ng mas maraming customers sa club ko! Ahahaha!" sabi nung isang crazy frog x

"sawa na ko sa g-blogs! Kokak!" sabi nung isa pang palaka

"mabuhay! Mabuhay si jiraiya!"

at nagkasayahan si jiraiya kasama ng mga (sorry for the words but …) mllbg na palaka. Tsk tsk tsk hindi niya alam na unit-unti na siyang sinasapian at kinakapitan ng kanilang malakas na (eto nanaman) klbgn. Nag-inuman sila ng san mig light pero ang binigay nila kay jiraiya ay colt 45, wala na xang gatas sa labi….

Nakita na lang si jiraiya sa may bangin malapit sa hot spring. Walang bakas ng mga kuluguhing palaka, walang amoy ng alak, without any trace. Hindi nila alam at hindi rin niya alam na isa na siyang perpektong produkto ng ancient froggy civilization.

At yan na. tuluyan na nilang nakalimutan ang ugat ng lahat ng ito. Konting palaka na lang ang nakaktanda sa karumaldumal na insidenteng ito. Kaya quiet lang tayo…………


End file.
